


Fire coloured love

by HienFan



Category: AbalaBurn
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HienFan/pseuds/HienFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood is a not so normal boy in a relationship with his best friend, one day he has a desire to take their relationship one step up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire coloured love

Hi I’m Blood Maverick, I’m just a normal 17 year old boy in high school with passable grades and live with my parents that does sound cliche doesn’t it?

Except for one thing…

There’s my friend Kleude, we’re dating. He’s two years older than me and is a college student. And yes he is male like me.

Our family knows it but his doesn’t approve of us dating and is often vary when I visit so he usually visit my house since they rarely watch on him when he’s away.

We usually read books, watch TV or play video games in my house or we go out to take a walk in town but sometimes we would lie on my bed where we would touch each other’s face and hair and kiss on each other’s lips, forehead or cheeks or look at each other for a long time.

In fact this is how we started dating, after my Playstation suddenly broke down we decided to have a pillow fight after Kleude arranged my things so we don’t break something by accident.

When we were hitting each other, he managed to smack me with the pillow, collapsing on top of me, I gasped as his body was on top of mine, gripping on his arms, they’re long and lean like a woman’s with long slender fingers, I slowly removed my hands shaking my head “I-I’m sorry!” I said.

“Bloody?” his eyes widened.

“You’re beautiful” I said.

He turned away, his white cheeks turning red “T-thank you…”

I was confused on what to do, he’s so beautiful almost like a girl but he’s my friend for years and he’s guy! But yet somehow my heart is getting light, I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms on his neck pulling him down.

“B-Blood?”

Without warning I pressed my lips on his, his mouth is warm… when I pulled away, I began to sweat, I just kissed Kleude without a warning! What if he doesn’t want to see me again?

However as I opened my eyes, he stared at me smiling before collapsing next to me, I watched him breathing lightly, hugging his slim body. We stayed like that for the rest of the night.

It was almost two years since that incident and we are still together, however we didn’t do anything too serious other than kisses or sharing a bed. I wasn’t sure if we are ready to do anything else yet or how our relation will develop beyond this affection.

But now I have this strange feeling, I want our relation to go the next step, I want us to live together the rest of our lives like how married couples do, we weren’t interested in starting a family but we are content with just each other and visiting our friends, Ariel, Rose, Bian and Pooly. Bian and Rose got married last year and they were planning to start a family soon. Ariel is dating Kleude’s little brother but I don’t know how her relationship will develop yet or how Pooly’s future will be since he’s still a child.

But there’s something else I want to do before all of this. I wanted to make love with Kleude and show him my body and he show my body. We never took off our clothes before, well I sometimes take off my shirt when the night is very hot but he always keeps his shirt on, I suspect he doesn’t people to see his body.

Or maybe he doesn’t want this, maybe he wants our relationship to be chaste. I want to do this with him but I’m not sure, I don’t want to hurt him and scar him for life, I wanted him to enjoy this like how people said it feels wonderful to do it with their loved ones.

As we were at the arcades with Ariel, Ariel asked Kleude to play some paper games with her at her house, she asked me if I would like to visit, I declined, deciding to talk to my doctor about this feeling.

“Hello Doctor Yura” I said.

“Hello Blood, is something the matter?” said Doctor Yura.

“No, well I’m not ill but I want to talk about something to you.”

“Let your feeling out, I may be able to help you or I can get Nate and see what we can do for you.”

“I have this feeling, I touched myself before many times but I have this urge to have sex with my best friend.”

“That boy Kleude right? You’re still dating him?”

“Yeah. Doctor, I just have this feeling I want to sleep with him but I’m scared that my hormones are acting up and I don’t want to hurt him by doing something he might not be ready for.”

“It’s normal for a person your age to get this urge, it’s very hard to resist this urge and most teens your age are willing to have sex before marriage with their lovers.”

“Oh… but should I be doing this? I know men can’t make babies but I’m still in high school.”

“Your parents might or might not say otherwise but it is very difficult to resist the urge and it’s your choice whether you want to do this or not.”

“But I don’t think Kleude is ready…”

“Have you asked him about this?”

“No.”

“Why don’t you talk to him about this tonight? Maybe he is more ready than you feel.”

“Okay but doctor what if he has AIDS or STD?”

“If you’re afraid he has a disease you should use a condom” she got up, looking through the medicine cabinet, handing a little box to me “Just make sure you two are safe okay?”

“Thank you doctor!” I got up to leave.

“I’m glad you asked about this, most kids your age are fearful about asking a doctor.”

“No prob.”

I headed to Ariel’s house to find Kleude, he was in the living room playing hangman with Ariel, I waved “Hey Kleude want to stay over?”

He got up, approaching me “Sorry Ariel, I’m staying over at Blood’s place.”

“No problem” said Ariel, smiling.

As we headed back home, I grabbed Kleude’s arm, would he be willing to have sex with me? I want to pleasure him all night but if he doesn’t want to I don’t want to force it on him, it’s practically rape by then!

When we arrived we played Battle Arena Toshinden 2 on my Playstation, he picked Elis while I picked Eiji as we battle it out, it’s a real shame the series ended so soon…

We had a very close draw as we battle it out but in the end I won, I lean back grinning “Shall we have another match or shall we take a break tonight?”

“Let’s stop for now” said Kleude.

“Okay” I shut off the console and the TV as we headed on my bed, struggling to squeeze together on my tiny bed, I cuddled up to Kleude, burying my face on his chest.

“It’s nice to spend time with you…” he said, lowering his head to rest on my hair.

“Yeah…” I pushed him slightly.

“Blood?”

“You’re so beautiful, you’re more beautiful than anyone I ever seen… How on earth did I get someone like you? I’m so plain next to you.”

“You’re very attractive Blood…”

My eyes widened, I gripped his shoulders “I’m not good looking at all, I’m short and scrawny with short legs and unruly hair” my eyes narrowed staring at his face.

“That’s what makes you attractive to me” he lifted my face up to kiss me.

I moaned as he lips pressed into mine, pushing my tongue in, lapping it around his tongue before pulling out, I pressed him down the bed, putting my arms around his neck “Kleude we’ve been together for almost two years now and we’ve known each other for four years now and I hope we stay together for the rest of our lives, I… I…” I took a deep breath “Let’s have sex tonight and become one with each other.”

“B-Blood?” his hand is gripping on the mattress.

“Do you want to do this? I don’t want to hurt you.”

He didn’t say anything but nodded.

My eyes shone as I fingered on the collar of his shirt “I love you… I will make your body feel so good and show how I feel for you” I stared at his slender white neck, pressing my lips on it, sucking on the soft skin.

He moaned, gripping on my back as I sucked on his neck, running my hands on his soft blonde hair, stroking the end of his side tails before releasing myself from his neck lowering to suck at his collarbone, I moaned as I felt a hand on my butt and another on my back pushing me closer.

I soon released my mouth of Kleude’s collar bone, gripping at the sleeves of his long sleeve green shirt, rolling up the sleeve on the left side slightly exposing his wrists, just as white and slender as his neck, I gasped, reaching the hem of his shirt, pulling it up, exposing his flat stomach and chest, he is just as lovely as imagined…

After tossing the shirt to the ground and placing my hand on the hem of his pants, he suddenly grabbed my shirt, he didn’t say anything, entering his hand into my shirt from the hem, touching my bare back, pushing his arms up, lifting my shirt up, he buried his face on my collar to suck at my neck that was exposed before lifting his arms even higher, when he got my shirt off, he tossed it next to his shirt.

As both of us were bare from the waist up, I lifted myself up so we can look at each other, I admired his long slim body, putting my hands on his waist, rubbing his waist gently, judging from his soft moans, he must be enjoying it, I smiled, letting go of my hands to lower his pants exposing his hips.

“Ohh…” I stared at the bulge sticking out of Kleude’s boxers, it’s just like mine… I touched the bulge with a finger earning a moan, I put my hand inside his boxers, feeling his penis. It’s stiff and twitching, even his testicles were moving a bit.

“Blood you little tease…” I grinned, pushing down his boxers slowly as his penis bobbed up twitching, when I slid the boxers to his feet, I quickly toss them with our shirts.

He groaned as he was completely exposed “Is something wrong? Should we stop?”

“Take off your pants, I don’t want the only one all naked” he grabbed the hem of my pants pulling both my pants and boxers down, til they’re off my legs.

Both of us are completely bare now, I lowered my body, putting my arms around his neck kissing him again, when we broke up I lowered my head to suck on his left shoulder, Kleude groaned, putting his mouth on my neck and grabbing my elbows, I moaned loudly as his grip on my elbows tighten, letting go of his shoulder, lifting myself so my mouth is near one of his ears, I touched the fur on his ear ruffling them, pressing my tongue on the inside of his ear.

“B-Blood…” I pulled away from his ear, stroking the outer zone with my hands.

“I’m sorry if it hurts.”

“It’s okay it stings a little that’s all.

I bit my lips as he pushed me and lifted himself to my chest, placing a kiss on the center of my chest, lowering his head to kiss lower and lower to my stomach and stopped near my penis, he lifted himself away from me, putting his hand on top of my penis, wrapping his fingers around “Interesting… I never seen any other male other than my brother and my father naked before…”

I giggled thinking about the time we were talking about our own virginities and being one of the rare boys in our school to not have girlfriends or a sex life.

And we still never did until today that is.

I hope I can please him and not mess up.

But his fingers feels incredible touching the slit of my penis “A-ah you’re good…”

He smiled, lowering his hands to my base, I was a bit thicker than his penis but it still wasn’t thick enough for his fingers to be able to wrap over me with his thumb covered by the rest of his fingers, I cried loudly as he slid his hand lower until it was slightly above my testicles, I have touched myself many times but it felt incredible when he does this… he just stared at my testicles, touching them lightly with his fingers, grabbing them and lifting them slightly.

I kissed his forehead, wrapping my arm around his waist “Ahh… you’re wonderful… I want to be inside you and make you feel as good as what you’re doing to me.”

“Take me inside my body, enjoy my body even more.”

I pushed Kleude back on the bed, spreading his legs, I lowered my head, putting my mouth near his penis to give him so much pleasure, I cupped his testicles as I pressed my tongue on top of his penis, he cried almost as loudly as I did especially when I pressed my tongue on his slit, I spread his hips apart with my free hand, lowering my mouth on the head of his penis, lowering until I managed to reach his base, pumping my head, sucking on him.

“Oh, oh!” he moaned as I thrust on his penis slowly and fondled his testicles, lifting them and touching the center, it’s soft compared to his penis… I stopped when some strange salty taste invaded my mouth, taking my mouth off his penis, spitting clear liquid to my hand.

I cocked my head, pressing my penis below his, lowering it to his butt, how would I fit in such a small hole? My fingers might have trouble fitting in, my penis would tear him! I pressed my penis on that spot, rubbing around. I read that you need something to loosen the hole if you’re having anal sex… Considering Kleude isn’t sporting a vagina anywhere, it’s safe to assume that’s where we’re going to do it tonight.

“Blood it’s not going to fit.”

I removed my penis on his hole, pressing my fluid covered finger inside, I struggled to push it in, gasping when it did enter! Kleude’s face screwed up a bit but it doesn’t seem to hurt him as much as I thought it would, I pressed another finger in but I realize he could barely stretch as I run out of the liquid I got out of him, I got up looking around for something in my room. When I got a bottle of petroleum jelly, I returned back to the bed, Kleude was looking at me, he seems a bit feaful.

“Kleude are you okay? Do you want to do this?”

“I’m fine, I-I’m just a bit nervous… I never thought we would be doing this.”

I nodded “I’ll try not to hurt you okay.”

He nodded as I spread a generous amount of jelly on my fingers, I grabbed his penis with my other hand, pumping it slowly to distract him as I inserted a finger on his hole, swirling around, it’s loosening a bit more easily than just the clear fluid, I inserted another finger, swirling again earning a soft hiss, I kissed him on his lips as I inserted one last finger just to be safe, I slowly pulled out my fingers, pressing the top of my penis on his entrance, I shuddered, I want to make sure this goes as painless as possible, what if he gets hurt because of me? He will be hurt for life and never want to see me again, I don’t want to lose him but I’m not sure what to do other than the act, thrusting into his body, what if I get too rough?

“Blood?” I looked up at Kleude, he is wrapping his arms around my neck and his thighs are pressing between my penis.

“I-I…”

“I want this, I want to do this with you, please put yourself inside of me…”

I lowered my eyes, nodding, pressing myself on his entrance, he hissed as my head entered him, I hesitated but he nodded so I lowered myself until I was completely inside his body, we’ve taken our virginities… It felt so warm inside of him as his walls clamped around my penis… It’s crushing me…

I gasped when I saw tears flowing out of his eyes, I’m hurting him! “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ however before I could pull out, he kissed me.

“Please don’t stop, it hurts but it’s okay, it’s you who is doing this to me.”

My eyes widened before I smiled at him “You are the only person I will do this with…” I kissed him, staying inside of him as the pain subsided. When the pain dulled to just this tight sensation I pulled most of myself away when I realized something... “Shit…”

“What is it?”

“I’m not wearing a condom, what if you have AIDS? I don’t want to suffer for the rest of my life even if I want to-“ I clamped my mouth, I said too much.

“I don’t have those disease” his hands tightened on mine “If I did, I would never let you have sex with me.”

I stared at him, my hands tightening, pushing myself deeper into his body, I groaned as I tried to adjust to how tight he is, it’s almost hurting me down there yet somehow it feels so good feeling his inner wall and warmth.

Kleude pulled me closer to him, pressing his fingers on the back of my neck, I lifted his hips up, pushing myself deeper and deeper on his warm insides as he let out a loud moan as I thrust myself, there was a slight bump when I positioned myself a little.

“I can’t believe they say it’s good…” Kleude grumbled.

“You don’t like it?”

“No.”

I cocked my head pulling most of myself out, shifting back to my original position, pushing back in.

The pain is subsiding as I kept thrusting into him, leaving just this stinging sensation on my body giving so much pleasure to Kleude.

He lifted his hips, grabbing my back, sweating heavily and screaming as I increased my pace, groping his body as we moved in our sweat drenched bodies from our love making.

I gasped when Kleude suddenly let out a strangled cry, I looked down, clear white liquid is beginning to seep out of his penis, I struggled to push myself as much as possible, pumping harder.

A couple of seconds later, something thick is surrounding inside my penis… “I spilled out…” but I continued to stay in, thrusting into his body, pressing my hand on his penis, shortly after he spilled on our stomachs, I pulled out, panting as white liquid settled on his hole, collapsing on top of Kleude, running my hands on his golden hair.

I giggled as Kleude’s fingers ran down my stomach to wipe off his semen, I pushed myself up as he wiped our fluids off before I shifted myself to the side and cuddled his slim body and pulled the blanket over our bodies as he turned the lights off and sleep.

When morning passed, I let out a delicious yawn, stretching my arms, I recalled what Kleude and I did last night, we actually done the act this very night in my room! And it felt wonderful, I wonder how he feels.

I gasped when Kleude opened his eyes “Morning…”

“Good morning!”

He groaned “My legs feels so sore…”

“My legs feel sore too, I wonder if I can get up” as I was about to get out of bed to take a hot shower, Kleude grabbed one of my arms.

“It felt so painful doing this…” my eyes lowered “Yet somehow it felt so good with you inside me last night.”

I smiled, putting my arms around him “Let’s do this again someday when we can afford to spend time at home all day and handle all this pain... And when we live together for real.”

“Yes let’s do this again pleasuring each other.”

After I broke away, I headed to the shower, Kleude followed me so we can clean ourselves off the remaining fluids.

It was a lovely moment doing this, when we get older I can’t wait for the time we live together.

The end


End file.
